Don't Speak
by Kikka-Sama
Summary: In ITALIAN! Harry's thoughts... (I pensieri di Harry dopo una grande delusione...) R&R please and enjoy! Kisses Kikka


You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always

Tu ed io  
Stavamo insieme  
Insieme tutti i giorni, sempre

Te li ricordi, Hermione? Ti ricordi i giorni passati ad Hogwarts? Ti ricordi i giorni passati _insieme_ ad Hogwarts? I giorni in cui tu mi abbracciavi e mi dicevi che ero importante? Ti ricordi il giorno che ci siamo messi insieme? Io si, posso raccontartelo se vuoi… non vuoi? Beh, io voglio ricordare i tuoi baci, i tuoi sussurri, le tue carezze. Come puoi essertele già dimenticate?

I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

Sento veramente  
Che sto perdendo la mia migliore amica  
Non posso credere  
Che questa possa essere la fine

Ti rendi conto di quello che abbiamo passato insieme? Tu prima mi sei stata accanto in tutte le difficoltà come amica, poi come ragazza. E ora? Con che coraggio mi sussurri, con la tua voce morbida "è finita"? Come puoi essere cosi spietata, cosi crudele, cosi disumana, cosi brutaleÈ una parte che non ti si addice, tu sei bella, sei dolce, sei affascinante, sei la mia vita. Con che coraggio dici "è la fine"?

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real, Well I don't want to know

E' come se tu ti stia arrendendo  
E se e' vero, io non voglio saperlo

Ti stai arrendendo? Hai smesso di combattere? Non posso credere che tu, cosi forte, cosi infrangibile, cosi incrollabile, ti sia arresa dopo la morte di Ron. So che per te era importante, e lo era anche per me, però la vita non finisce cosi, non può finire cosi!

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Non parlare  
So cosa stai dicendo  
Perciò smetti di spiegare   
Non dirmelo perché fa male  
Non parlare  
So quel che stai pensando  
Non ho bisogno di spiegazioni  
Non dirmelo perché fa male

Ti prego amore, non parlare. So già cosa mi dirai, non c'è bisogno che spieghi. Alla fine hai sempre amato lui, anche se stavi con me. Ma io non ti incolpo, non sono riuscito a fartelo dimenticare e se non ci sono riuscito io, che ti ho riempito di attenzione, di baci, di carezze e che ti ho dato tutto quando lui non c'era, quando lui era con la prima che capitava, allora nessuno ci riuscirà mai. Basta parlare, non posso sentire la tua voce mielata che mi parla cosi rudemente. So quello che pensi, che sono un povero idiota, ma non dirmelo, ti prego, potrei morire.

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether, Mighty frightening

I nostri ricordi  
Posso essere belli  
ma alcuni sono a dir poco spaventosi

Noi abbiamo mille ricordi alle spalle, riuscirai a dimenticarli tutti? Riuscirai a non pensare a me al tramonto, quando non ci sarò io che ti abbraccerò? Riuscirai a calmarti dai tuoi incubi, se non ci sarò io a proteggerti? I nostri momenti, i nostri ricordi… li dimenticherai tutti?

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry

Mentre moriamo entrambi  
Con la testa tra le mani mi siedo e piango

Te ne vai, mi volti le spalle, ma so che ti rivedrò domani. Non posso credere che sia davvero la fine, io il grande Harry Potter, colui che ha salvato il mondo da Voldemort, ridotto cosi da una donna. Non è maschilismoè ironia. Mi piego su me stesso, piango. Non sono più sicuro che ci rivedremo molto presto. Forse mi prenderò una vacanza, forse mi faro trasferire per non vederti mai più. Non posso vivere nel ricordo di quello che non siamo più.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Non parlare  
So cosa stai dicendo  
Perciò smetti di spiegare   
Non dirmelo perché fa male  
Non parlare  
So quel che stai pensando  
Non ho bisogno di spiegazioni  
Non dirmelo perché fa male

Non parlare, non parlare più. Io ti amo. Sappi solo questo. Ti amerò per sempre. Nessuno sarà mai più importante di te. Non mi devi spiegazioni, so perché lo fai. So perché te ne vai, spero solo di non vederti mai più, tu sei un diavolo travestito da angelo. Non sarò mai più cosi innocente, cosi infantile, cosi indifeso.

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me   
I can see us dying ... are we?

Sta finendo tutto  
devo smetterla di fingere ciò che siamo...   
Tu ed io,  
posso vedere che stiamo morendo...  
non è vero?

Parliamone, perché sei tornata da me? Perché sei di nuovo a casa mia? Ah giusto, la tua roba. Prendila pure, non sarò io a fermarti. Hai fatto bene ad aspettare un po' prima di riprendertela, qualche giorno fa l'avrei bruciata. Ma ormai vivo nell'apatia, non m'importa se ci sono cose tue accanto a me. Siamo morti. Noi non esistiamo più, non siamo una cosa sola. Non lo saremo mai più.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Non parlare  
So cosa stai dicendo  
Perciò smetti di spiegare   
Non dirmelo perché fa male  
Non parlare  
So quel che stai pensando  
E non ho bisogno di spiegazioni  
Non dirmelo perché fa male  
Non dirmelo perché fa male  
So cosa stai dicendo  
Perciò smetti di spiegare

Don't speak Don't speak Don't speak

I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good   
I know you're really good, oh  
shh, shh, darling   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
shh, shh, darling,

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Non parlare Non parlare Non parlare  
So a cosa stai pensando

Non ho bisogno delle tue ragioni

So che sei buona  
So che sei veramente buono  
Zitta zitta tesoro   
Non dirmelo perché fa male  
Zitta zitta tesoro  
Non dirmelo perché fa male

Non mi devi mai più rivolgere la parola, sai quanto sto soffrendo per colpa tua? Hai idea del male che provo a causa tua? Lo sai? No, non lo puoi sapere… vattene. Prendi le tue cose e sparisci, da oggi cambierò anche la serratura. L'arredamento è già stato sistemato, Grimmauld Place sembra un altro posto adesso.

Nonostante i cambiamenti io continuo a star male. Non capisco il perché… anche la Signore Black ha pietà per me e tace anche se vengono degli intrusi. Remus mi aiuta, ma vorrei che ci fossi tu qui. Per sempre, come ci eravamo promessi.

Ora ho solo una domanda per te. Come hai fatto a fingere per tre anni? Dico, tre anni della tua vita sprecati con me. Perché non farti avanti con Ron? Cosa ti bloccava?

Adesso in me la rabbia è scemata, voglio sapere le tue ragioni, adesso.

FINE


End file.
